dont_starvefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Реплики Вигфрид
thumb|292px Вигфрид - актриса, играющая девочку-викинга. Ниже переведены ее реплики. Инструменты *Топор - "Рубить и уничтöжать!" ("Tö chöp and deströy!") *Роскошный топор - "Инструмент из зöлöта!" ("A tööl öf göld!") *Лопата - "Я бы предпöчла быть пöгребеннöй на кöрабле, нö этö, вöзмöжнö, придется испöльзöвать" ("I'd prefer a ship burial, but it might have use.") *Королевская лопата - "Кöпай как кöрöль!" ("Digging like a king!") *Кирка - "С пöмöщью этöгö я дöбуду драгöценные материлы для кöпья и шлема." ("I can use it tö get preciöus spear and helm materials.") *Роскошная кирка - "Зöлöтö для зöлöта" ("Göld för göld.") *Бритва - "Маленький нöжик, нö с лезвием, тем не менее." ("A small blade, but a blade nönetheless.") *Бритва (нельзя побрить) - *Бритва (нечего брить) - "Даже щетины не öсталöсь!" ("There isn't even any stubble left!") *Бритва - ( Попытка бритья не спящего Бифало) -"Я не буду пытаться, пöка öн не спит". (I'm nöt göing tö try that while he's awake.) *Молот - "Бöльше дöстöйнö труда, чем битвы." ("Möre fit för laböur than battle.") *Вилы - "Öружие для фермерöв"("A weapön för farmers.") Освещение *Костер/кострище (мощное пламя) - "öгöнь ревет!" ("The fire röars!") *Костер/кострище (среднее пламя) - "Теплый öгöнь, теплая Вигфрид" ("Warm fire, warm Wigfrid.") *Костер/кострище (небольшое пламя) - "Пламя медленнö пöгибает" ("Fire's slöwly dying") *Костер/кострище (затухающий) - "Пламя пöчти пöгиблö" ("That fire's nearly dead.") * Костер/кострище - "И свет пöгас." ("And the light flickers öut.") *Факел - "Идеальнö пöдхöдит для нöчнöгö нападения" ("Perfect för a nighttime assault.") *Факел (закончился) - "Мöй свет гасят!" ("My light is quenched!") *Шахтерская каска - "Светящийся шлем! Для тьмы!" ("A lighted helm! För the darkness!") *Светильник Джека - "Хöчешь пöбöрöться, öвöщ?" ("Dö yöu wish tö fight, vegetable?") *Фонарь - "Фöнарь для темнöты" ("A lantern för the darkness.") Выживание *Рюкзак - "Перенöснöй арсенал." ("A pörtable armöury.") *Мешок Свина - "Свин умер с честью, öтдав мне этöт мешöк" ("The pig died with hönör and gave tö me this pack.") *Ловушка для птиц - "Я пöймаю хитрöгö вöрöна!" ("I'm a cunning raven catcher!") *Сачок - "Буду хватать насекöмых из вöздуха" ("Tö snatch insects fröm the air.") *Удочка - "Я безжалöстная рыбачка" ("I'm a ruthless fisherwöman.") *Спальник - "Инструмент для мöих снöв" ("A tööl för my naps.") *Меховой спальник - "Рöскöшная мехöвая крöвать!" (A luxury fur bed!") *Палатка - "Спать в эту нöчь, и гöтöвиться к битве завтра" ("Sleep this night, and prepare för battle ön the mörröw.") *Ловушка - "Хöрöшö пöстрöенная лöвушка. Еда будет мöей" ("A well cönstructed trap. I will have my meal.") *Лечебная мазь - "Напöлни меня жизнью!" ("Fill me with life!") *Медовой бинт - "Залечит мöи бöевые ранения" ("Tö heal my battle wöunds.") *Камень грелка - "Камень для чудеснöгö испöльзöвания!" ("A stöne öf great use!") *Камень грелка(замораживающий) - "Хöлöдные зубы кусают меня!" ("Cöld teeth bite at me!") *Камень грелка(холодный) - "Этöт камень хöлöдный!" ("The stöne has taken ön cöld!") *Камень грелка(теплый) - "Этöт камень теплый!" ("The stöne has taken ön warmth!") * Камень грелка(горячий) - "Лöки бы мнöй гöрдился." ( "Löge wöuld be pröud.") * Милый зонтик - "Я не люблю цветы, нö прöмöкшую брöню я не люблю еще бöльше!" ("I dislike flöwers, but I dislike wet armöur möre!") * Компас - Эта цитата зависит от направления карты. Возможные реплики: Север, северö-запад, запад, югö-запад, юг, югö-вöстöк. * Зонт - "Защита öт дöждя сделана из трöфеев öхöты" ("Rain prötectiön made fröm the tröphy öf a hunt.") ' 'Еда *Казан - "В нем ничегö" ("Nöthing in there.") * Казан (Готовится, осталось много времени) - "Мöгла бы заняться делöм, пöка жду." ("Might as well dö sömething while I wait.") * Казан (Готовится, почти готово) - "Ждать öсталöсь сöвсем чуть-чуть!" ("Shöuldn't be löng nöw!") * Казан (Готово) - "Чтö у нас тут?" ("What have we göt here?") * Казан (Не удалось добавить ингредиент) - "Этö нельзя пöлöжить сюда." ("That can't gö in there.") *Грядка, улучшенная грядка - "Я не мöгу растить мясö, в чем смысл?" ("I can't gröw meat, what's the pöint?") *Грядка, улучшенная грядка(выращивание) - "Я вöительница, а не фермер!"("I am a shieldmaiden, nöt a farmer!") *Грядка, улучшенная грядка(требуется навоз) - "Тьфу, öвöщи. И чегö я öжидала..." ("Ugh, vegetables. I'm nöt sure what I expected...") *Холодильник - "Зима öбитает внутри!" ( "Winter dwells inside!") *Сушилка - "Сушилка для мöегö мяса!" ("A dangly rack för my meats!") *Сушилка(сушит) - "Этö гöтöвится так, как нравится мне" ("It's preparing just the way I like it.") *Сушилка(высушила) - "Давайте есть!" ("Let's eat!") *Мясо Монстра - "Мясö тёмных существ" ("Meat öf the dark beasts") *Жаренное Мясо Монстра - "Стейк из мöнстра" ("Mönster beast steak") *Мясо - "Истинный плöд земли" ("The true fruit öf earth") *Жаренное Мясо - "Мя-я-ясö" ("Meeeat") *Жаренный Кусочек Мяса - "Ням-ням, мясные закуски!" ("Yum, yum, meat snaks!) ' 'Наука *Научная машина - "Я предпöчитаю битву науке." ("I prefer battle tö science.") *Алхимический двигатель - "Вöзмöжнö, наука пöмöжет пöвысить мöи бöевые навыки" ("Perhaps science can enhance my cömbat skills.") *Зимометр - "Если бы этö измерялö пыл сражения." ("If önly it measured the heat öf battle.") *Дождеметр - "Вычисляет приближение дöждя." ("Förtells the cöming öf rain.") *Громоотвод - "Принеси с сöбöй мöлнии Дöннера!" ("Bring with yöu lightning Dönner!") * Громоотвод (заряжен) - "Великöлепная мöлния!" ("öh great lightning!") *Порох - "Стöлькö энергии!" ("Such energy!") Бой *Боевое копье - "Мöй напарник!" ("My cömrade in arms!") * Боевой шлем - "Великая мöщь единöрöга." ("The pöwer öf the unicörn is great.") * Мясная бита - "Öружие пöдхöдит для бöльших стöлöвых." ("A weapön fit för the great dining halls.") * Копье - "Этö не мöё любимöе кöпьё, нö и этö будет делать свöе делö." ("It is nöt my favöured spear, but it will dö the trick.") *Бумеранг - "Для брöсания вö врагöв!" ("För flinging at föes!") *Духовой дротик - "Метательнöе öружие!" ("Pröjectile weapönry!") *Сонный дротик - "Спöкöйнöй нöчи, мöи враги" ("Göödnight tö my föes.") *Огненный дротик - "Как дыхание дракöна" ("Like the breath öf a dragön.") *Футбольный шлем - "Свиньи сделали этöт шлем для меня" ("A pig's böttöm made my helmet.") *Броня из травы - "Травяная брöня. Этö дöлгö не прöтянет" ("Grass prötectiön. That's nöt göing tö last löng.") *Деревянная броня - "Сделана из дерева" ( "A börröwed tree vest.") *Мраморный костюм - "Пöчти непрöницаемöе!" (Near impenetrable!") *Пчеломина - "Этö звучит пöдöзрительнö" ("It söunds suspiciöus.") *Клыкастая ловушка - "Предательская лöвушка" ("A treacheröus trap.") *Шлем-панцирь - "Нöвый бöевöй шлем для кöллекции!" ("A new battle helm för my cöllectiön!") *Панцирь улипахи - "Характерный щит." ("A shield öf sörts.") Конструкции *Улей - "Сладкая кöрöбка крöшечных вöинöв." ("A sweet böx öf wee warriörs.") * Улей (без мёда) - "Где же мёд?" ("Where's the höney?") * Улей (с мёдом) - "Для мёда нужнö иметь некöтöрöе терпение" ("Söme höney patience is needed.") * Улей (полный) - "Этöт мёд - клад!" (It's a höney treasure tröve) *Птичья клетка - "Дöм для мöих вöрöнöв!" ("A home för my ravens!) *Птичья клетка (занята) - "Тебе там хöрöшö?" ("Are yöu having a nice time?") * Птичья клетка (занята, птица спит) - "Сладких снöв, вöрöн" ("Sweet dreams raven friend.") *Дом свиньи - "Не думала, чтö свиньи умеют стрöить дöма." ("I did nöt think pigs cöuld make höuses.") *Дом свиньи (свинья внутри, свет выключен) - "Не изгöлöдался пö битве, свин?" ("Dö yöu nöt hunger för battle, pig?") *Дом свиньи (свинья внутри, свет включен) - "Вылезай и иди на вöйну сö мнöй!" ("Cöme öut and gö tö war with me!") *Стена из травы (в инвентаре) - "Мöжет, мöи враги пöтеряются в этöм сене." ("Perhaps my föes will get löst in this hay.") *Стена из травы (установленная) - "Незначительная защита öт нападающих." ("A minör deterrent tö attackers.) *Деревянная стена (в инвентаре) - "Пöсредственнöе укрепление." ("A mediöcre förtificatiön.") *Деревянная стена (устанвленная) - "Öна мöжет прöнзить врага." ("It may impale a föe.") *Каменная стена (в инвентаре) - "Крепкая стена, сделанная из земли." ("A sturdy wall fashiöned fröm the earth.") *Каменная стена (установленная) - "Мöи враги будут брöсаться на камни." ("My enemies will dash themselves ön the röcks.") *Сундук - "Местö для хранения мöегö кöпья и шлема на время öтдыха." ("A place tö störe my helm and spear while I rest.) *Табличка - "Хöрöшö распöлöженная табличка." ("A möst well placed sign.) Материалы * Веревка - "Дöстатöчнö крепкая, чтöбы связывать паруса на мöем кöрабле." ("Ströng enöugh tö bind the sails öf my löngship.") * Доски - "Дедушка-пöленö" ("Grandfather lögs.") * Каменный блок - "Прöчный камень!" ("Sölid stöne!") * Папирус - "На этöм и напишу четвертую часть свöей саги." ("This will carry förth the recörd öf my saga.") * Топливо ужаса - "Тöпливö тьмы!" ("The fuel öf darkness!") * Аметист - "Пöлöн мистическöй энергии." ("It is clöudy with a mysteriöus energy.") Одежда *Набор для шитья - "Я не швея, нö чинить инöгда неöбхöдимö." ("I am nö seamstress, but repairs are sömetimes necessary.") *Венок - "Неубедителен для бöя, мил для мöей гöлöвы." ("Flimsy för the fight, pretty for my head.") *Соломенная шляпа - "Шляпа для öтдыха пöсле тяжелöй битвы." ("A hat för cööling after a racöus battle.") *Дождевик - "Брöня для дöждя."("Armöur för rain.") * Шляпа бифало - "А öна будет на мне хöрöшö смöтреться!" ("This is göing tö löök gööd ön me, I can tell.") * Кустошляпа - "Для öхöты." ("För the hunt.") * Толстовка - "Этöгö будет недöстатöчнö в заснеженных пустöшах." ("It will nöt suffice in the frözen wastes.") * Утепленная толсоöвка - "Теплая шкура пöверженнöгö живöтнöгö. öтличная öдежда." ("The warm pelt öf a bested creature. A fine garment.") * Перьевая шляпа - "Слишкöм вызывающе для сражений." ("Seems a bit flashy för battle.") * Наушники "Да, öчень практичнö!" ("Yes, möst practical!") * Шляпа пчеловоöда - "Мöй пчелиный шлем, кöнечнö же." ("My bee helm, öf cöurse.") * Зимняя шапка - "Теплая, нö для бöя не пöдхöдит." ("Warm, but nöt suitable for cömbat.") * Трость - "Бег трусцöй вместö хöдьбы." ("Turns walk tö tröt.") * Цилиндр - "Не сöчетается с мöим кöстюмöм." ("It döesn't match my cöstume.") * Удобный жилет - "Красивый жилет, нö сöвсем не защищает." ("It is a handsöme vest but it öffers nö prötectiön".) * Кошачья шапка - "Пушистая шапка! Благöслöви пушистöе мясö!" ("Furry cap! Bless cute meat".) * Дождевик - "Брöня для дöждя". ("Armöur för rain.") * Жилет медвежьей спячки - "Я берсерк!" ("I am berserker!".) * Модный арбуз - "Этö пöчти как нöсить шкуру". ("It's almöst like wearing a pelt.") * Цветочная рубашка - "Цветы не öстанöвят кöпье". ("Flöwers will nöt stöp a spear.") * Летний свежилет - "Ха! Сöлнце не кöснется вöина". ("Ha! The sun is nö warriör tö penetrate this.") Магия * Мясное чучело - "Не знаю, зачем я егö сделала." ("I dö nöt knöw why I made this.") * Мясное чучело (горит) - "Валхалла, я иду!" ("Valhalla, I cöme!") * Шляпусник - "Странная машина, кöтöрая делает мясö". ("It is an absurd machine that makes meat.") * Шляпусник (горит) - "Öтсюда мяса бöльше не выйдет!" ("No more meat will come from here!") * Теневой манипулятор - "Таинственная штукöвина". ("A mystical thing.") * Флейта пана - "Я предпöчитаю встречать свöих врагöв лицöм к лицу". ("I prefer tö face my enemies awake.") * Человек-оркестр - "Пöй сö мнöй! Мы стражи Асгарда!" ("Sing with me! We are the guardians öf Asgard!") * Мышиная бита - "Крылатöе кöпье!" ("Wing spear!") * Животворящий амулет - "Рыжий и вöинственный! Прямö как я!" ("It's red, and a fighter! Just like me!") * Огненный посох - "Вигфрид, пöвелительница öгня!" ("Wigfrid! Master öf fire!") * Ледяной посох - "Пöдарöк öт Улль!" ("A gift fröm Ullr!") * Ледяной амулет - "Хöлöднöе украшение". ("Cöld jewelry.") Категория:Персонажи Категория:Цитаты персонажей Категория:DLC:RoG